


For the rest of his life

by Ailendolin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, James Spencer | Lancelot Lives, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailendolin/pseuds/Ailendolin
Summary: 5 birthdays James and Percy didn‘t spend together, and 1 they do.
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	For the rest of his life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeful_Foolx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Foolx/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays, Maty! I'm so happy I've met you this year and I hope you have a wonderful and amazing day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingsman or the characters mentioned in this story and don't make any money with this.

**For the rest of his life**




“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday last week!” James said as he barged into Percy’s office without so much as a hello. “Why?”

Percy sighed and readjusted his glasses. “How did you find out?”

“I’m a spy, Percy,” James said. “I have my ways.”

Percy gave him a look. “You broke into Merlin’s office, didn’t you?”

James pursed his lips. “Maybe. But that’s not important. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have thrown you a party!”

“And that’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. I don’t like parties,” Percy told him.

“Oh, come on!” James said. “Who doesn’t like parties?”

Percy raised one of his eyebrows at him.

“Alright, fine. No party,” James grumbled. “How about dinner, then? I’ll take you somewhere nice next year– my treat, of course. Would that be alright?”

Percy thought about it. “I could live with that.”

“Perfect!” James grinned. “It’s a date.”

Percy sputtered.

* * *




“So, dinner tomorrow?” James asked as he ran into Percy in the hallway. “You’ll love the place I chose. I promise! Getting reservations wasn’t easy but I’m not a secret spy for nothing and –“

Percy stopped him by holding up one of his hands. “I can’t.”

James frowned at him. “What do you mean, you can’t? It’s your birthday and I know for a fact that your sister and niece are out of town right now so you’re not spending the day with them.”

“Are you keeping tabs on me?” Percy asked.

James shrugged. “Maybe?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “I just came back from a meeting with Arthur. I’ll be leaving for Iceland in an hour.”

“Iceland!” James exclaimed. “What the hell is so important about Iceland that he’ll send you there on the eve of your birthday?”

Percy smirked. “Can’t tell. It’s secret spy business.”

James groans. “Oh, come on.”

“See you in a week, James,” Percy said and gave him a little wave before he walked down the hallway.

“Next year, then!” James called after him. “Don’t think you can get out of this so easily!”

* * *




“I know you have made reservations but I have to go,” Percy said as he rushed past James towards one of the cars waiting for him.

“What? Why?” James asked, hurrying after him. He grabbed Percy by the arm to make him stop. “Hey, you’re shaking! Percy, what happened?”

Percy looked up at him and bit his lip. “Roxy’s in the hospital. She was driving her bike and had an accident and I – I just need to go see her, okay?”

James’s face softened. “Of course,” he said. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Only family members are allowed in,” Percy said with a shake of his head. “You’d just be spending the evening sitting in the waiting room.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” James told him softly.

Percy smiled. “I know, and I appreciate it, but it’s not necessary. Really, James.”

For a moment James looked like he was about to argue but then his shoulders fell and he nodded. “I’ll be here if you need me, alright?”

He pulled Percy into his arms for one long moment. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Percy mumbled into his shoulder before he got into the car and drove away.

* * *




James knocked quietly on the door to Percy’s office. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel our plans for tomorrow.”

Surprised, Percy turned his chair around to face him. “Mission?”

James nodded. “I’ll be leaving for Argentina this evening. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Percy said. “Work always comes first. We both know that.”

“Still sucks, though,” James said.

Percy shrugged. “It’s the life we chose.”

They’re both quiet for a moment.

“There’s a cake in the fridge downstairs,” James said softly. “I made it earlier, so …”

Percy gave him an amused look. “You hate baking.”

James smiled. “The things I do for you.”

To his surprise, Percy stood up from his desk and pulled him into a hug. “Stay safe and come back home.”

James smiled against the fabric of Percy’s suit. “I will.”

He never did.

* * *




Alone at his home, Percy stared into nothingness. The lights were out, the tv off, and the storm outside made shadows dance across his walls.

It was his birthday. More than a year had gone by since he last saw James. A lifetime, really. So much had happened, so much had changed. His heart hurt every time he looked at Roxy and had to call her Lancelot. He was glad she became an agent, and he knew James would be delighted to have her as his successor, but when he thought of Lancelot it wasn’t her face his mind conjured up.

He longed for familiar brown eyes, a smile that made both ladies and gentlemen swoon, and one of those hugs he so rarely had the pleasure of receiving. Percy regretted that now, regretted keeping James at arm’s length all the time. So many moments wasted, so many years spent going in circles because he was too scared to follow his heart.

He wished life hadn’t gotten in their way every time his birthday came up, wished they could have spent at least one of them together. James had tried so hard to make his birthday special for him over the years, and now he was gone and Percy would never find out which restaurant James wanted to take him to, what activities he had planned, what cakes he would have made for him.

He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. On his left, his dog Mimi whined and on his right James’s dog Sparrow pressed closer as he silently grieved for a love that never was.

* * *

+1

“Good morning, love. Happy birthday.”

Sleepily, Percy blinked his eyes open. The first rays of sunlight were filtering in through the window, lighting the room in a warm, orange glow. He turned his head to his left and was greeted by the sight of James’s beautiful smile, a little crooked now from the scars but still breathtaking.

James chuckled softly “What are you staring at?”

“You,” Percy blurted out. He raised one of his hands – scarred and burned from the attack on Kingsman – and gently traced the laughter lines around James’s eyes. “Just you.”

“You old charmer,” James grinned. He reached for Percy’s hand and pressed a lingering kiss against his knuckles. “Ready to start your birthday?”

Percy smiled at him. “What have you planned?”

“Well,” James began, “I thought we’d get started with breakfast in bed, then a walk through the park – the cherry trees are in bloom, you know? – followed by eating that sugary monstrosity of a cake Roxy helped me bake yesterday.”

“I can’t wait to try it,” Percy smiled. “And after that?”

“Dinner and cuddles on the couch. I thought we could watch that movie you like so much – Coco?”

Percy leaned up to give him a kiss. He felt James smile against his lips. “Sounds absolutely perfect.” He pulled back and looked into James’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” James murmured before pressing their lips together once more.

It might have taken them a few years but Percy couldn’t imagine spending his birthday any other way for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://ailendolin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
